tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaforce
:The Animaforce are a Destron subgroup. The Animaforce are Deathsaurus's elite troopers, comprising some of the most vile Decepticons imaginable, from murderous back-stabbers to incarcerated convicts, all hailing from the Death Zone. Deathsaurus himself is also a member of the subgroup, but the name is most often used to refer to the elite six-robot team that serves under him. The group derives their name from the Beast Animals with whom they are partnered, each which transform from breastplate armor into an autonomous robotic animal or hand-held blaster. The core six members of the Animaforce are: *Leozack, Deathsaurus's second-in-command and fighter jet, partnered with Leonida. *Drillhorn, the tunnelling machine, partnered with Hornbeast. *Guyhawk, the fighter jet, partnered with Hawkbeast. *Hellbat, the fighter jet, partnered with Komoribeast. *Jallguar, the buggy, partnered with Jaguarbeast. *Killbison, the anti-aircraft tank, partnered with Bisonbeast. Others members include: *Deathsaurus, Decepticon Emperor of Destruction and dragon/bird-monster, partnered with Tigerbeast and Eaglebeast *Deathcobra, the assault helicopter, partnered with Cobrabeast. History MUX continuity Around 5,000 years ago, the Decepticons were swelling their ranks through the use of war builds, using pre-built sparks kept in cold storage until it was time for war, and then placed in bodies and put immediately into the battlefield. One of the many groups of these war builds was the Destrons. They were dropped on a battlefield outside Praxus, and into war with the Autobots. Almost immediately, their squad leader was taken out and the team of 20 was decimated to seven. By that time, one of the war builds with the serial number DES-3418 known as “Deszaras” took command, getting the remaining war builds back to their ship. Instead of returning to base, Deszaras's team took the shuttle to deep space, eventually building it into the Warworld. That team of six eventually became his elite “Animaforce.” At first, the team were scavengers, rebuilding themselves from low level seekers and ground pounders into their beast-inspired Animaforce, almost as a mockery of the elite seekers and the general distaste of primitives and beast-formers on Cybertron. They were out to prove they could do the same if not better than any Decepticon and they were something different all together. The Destrons started adding to their team, at first just mercenaries here and there such as Blue Bacchus and the like, and then creating a second experimental team, the Dinoforce to the group. As the group grew, the shuttle they were using was becoming too small for them. They started cyberforming worlds, making small planets and asteroids into miniature Cybertrons, enslaving or killing all of the inhabitants in the process. Eventually, they had enough resources to build the ultimate weapon, their floating flotilla, battle fortress and ultimate weapon. The Planet-Destroying Fortress became their base of operations, where they recruited over 500 of the worst of the worst, Cybertronian and interplanetary mechanical space pirates, rogues, criminals, murderers and the like and started terrorizing the galaxy with it. Eventually Deszaras, who was known in most circles as Deathsaurus took on an empress in Esmeral, a recruit of unknown origins and together they deemed themselves Emperor and Empress of Destruction. Eventually, the Fortress grew large enough to gather the attention of the Autobot Galactic Defense Force. The GDF, led by Star Saber, set out to put an end to the Destron menace and launched a surprise attack on the fortress, pushing it into an anomaly called the Dark Nebula, a subspace pocket similar to a black hole, through which nothing has been known to return. During the attack, Deszaras and his Animaforce were using their rebuilt Warworld and his flagship the Thunder Arrow to bring the battle to the Autobot forces. They were on the other side of the Nebula when it sucked in the fortress. Deathsaurus blamed Star Saber on the destruction of his battle fortress, and the loss of most of his troops and his Empress. He vowed vengeance on Star Saber and chased him through the galaxy until finding him on planet Victory, where he finally encountered Megatron who had been ignored when he contacted him to return to Cybertron years ago. Megatron re-absorbed the Destrons into the Decepticon Empire. Though Decepticons once again, the Destrons still refer to themselves as Destrons and are attempting to break through the Nebula and return their people to the force of destruction that they once were. Category:Animaforce Category:Decepticon subgroups Category:Destron subgroups